


One-Shots

by Hedgehogspike08



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, i'll add tags as i go, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgehogspike08/pseuds/Hedgehogspike08
Summary: Just one-shots from suggestions and my own brain.Suggestions open in comments.Recommended ships to write about ard appreciated.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello!

Comment suggestions!

I will take any ships because I'm a hopeless multi-shipper!

Please no NSFW!

Please!

Thank you for your participation!

Goodbye!

(I promise to update Blind to the Truth soon :).)


	2. It's Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middle School sucks, but Remy can help Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little platonic Virgil and Remy.
> 
> :)

Remy is Virgil's best friend. They do everything together. Now, Remy is roaming the halls at the end of the first day of eighth grade, searching for Virgil.

He passed the bathroom near the art hallway, and heard sobbing from inside. He turned into the bathroom, to find Virgil curled into himself.

"Virge? What happened?" Remy asked.

"Damien and Remus. They happened." Virgil replied, surprisingly composed.

"Did they hurt you physically?"

Virgil looked up for the first time since Remy got there. "Not really."

"That's good. How about we go to my house for movies. We can stop at Starbucks' drive thru on the way."

"Rem, we have homework."

"Then lets do homework at my place as well. The rest of the plan stays the same."

"Sure."

They sat up and walked to Remy's house, which wasn't too far. Virgil looked presentable enough by the time they passed Starbucks, so they wet in to grab drinks.

When they got to Remy's place they finished the minimal homework and then watched Disney movies.

The next morning, Remy's mom found them sleeping next to each other on the couch.

They can rest just a bit longer.


	3. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a hoodie from an old friend he uses for comfort. Said old friend is surprised he has it still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is probably bad I wrote it on mobile.

Today was a stressful day. Virgil told Thomas he was on of the others. But, Thomas had to continue to work, which meant Virgil had to keep working.

He decided to put on his comfort hoodie. Plain, pitch black, except for a small, yellow, two-headed snake emblem inside the sleeve. 'I can work in bed' Virgil thought.

He had been in bed worrying about Thomas's reaction to his words, when a familiar voice rang through his room.

"Virgil, can you pleassse calm down, we're all trying to work without Thomasss having a panic attack." Deceit came around the corner as Virgil looked up. Deceit looked at him, more sympathy and worry in his gaze now than Virgil had ever seen.

"You still have It? But why? Also, you only where it when something bad happens. What happened?"

Virgil took a second to answer. "It... reminds me of a better time. I... I told Thomas I wasn't always a light." Virgil looked away.

"It... Does it still have the patch?" Deceit asked.

Virgil turned the cuff of the sleeve outward to show the replica of Deceit's emblem. He looked at Deceit. Deceit turned the inside of his cape outward to show a replica of Virgil' s stormcloud.

"I added it before Insanity took over the Dark Sides."

Virgil was on the verge (ha) of tears. "I thought you hated me," he said.

Deceit pulled Virgil into an embrace. "I couldn't hate you. Never have and I never will."

They stayed in a silent huh for a while before Virgil broke it. "Thank you. But, help us overthrow Insanity. Please. You can spy."

"Of course. I would go before he gets suspicious. I love you. Bye."

Deceit left, but Virgil felt better about telling Thomas his secret."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might turn this plot with Insanity, my Oc that probably already exists, into it's own fic. Idk.


	4. Paranoia and Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Similar to my fic Paranoia, but a different story I thought of.
> 
> Virgil tells Thomas about his past, but surprises everyone when someone else is introduced.

I sank out quickly and popped up in my room. Roman was sitting on my bed.

"Why are you here?" I asked. 

"You know why, Virgil. To figure out how much to tell him."

"You can stay out of it. You've stayed out of It for years. You can stay out forever."

"But I won't. You go down, I go down with you."

I looked at him. "Problem is, you have farther to fall."

...

Thomas called us a few days later.

"Virgil. I don't blame you for anything, but you need to explain this to me."

"Ok, but this will be long.

"Over on the other side, there were two powerful entities. Paranoia and a side named Romolous. They ruled over two huge sections of your mind.

"One day, Romolous was killed. Paranoia was able to bring him back, but only by splitting him into two. Pride and Creativity. Pride and Paranoia were close. But Pride wanted to leave. To go to the other side.

"This other side was ruled by the brain and the heart, and if you crossed over, you were weakened.

"Pride figured out how to cross, and told Paranoia. They planned to leave together. 

"As they were leaving, they were attacked. Paranoia told Pride to go on, and that he would follow soon. Pride made it over, and Paranoia was brought back to rule his kingdom."

I was tearing up a bit from the memories, but I continued.

"Paranoia made it over. He and Pride didn't recognize each other at first, but realized they had been reunited after years of separation.

"Now, you know this story. And you know the characters, you just have to look it over."

They all looked at me. All but Roman, who looked away.

"Heart and brain are Logan and Patton," Thomas said. "Paranoia is a form of Anxiety. So, you chased after Pride. But who is Pride?"

"The only one of us left," Roman said.

"You? You're the last one I would suspect to be a previous dark side."

"Yeah, well, who else would have split from their original form?"

"So you guys don't hate each other?"

"No," I said, "we never did. We had to fake it to be believable to these two." I pointed to Patton and Logan.

"You didn't know?" Thomas asked them.

"No, we just thought Roman came straight from the creativity split. We thought they just split because you got older." Patton was sincere and I hated to do this.

"I'm sorry we lied, but it was the best way to protect what we had worked hard for. We need to go, though. There's one last thing."

"What?" Thomas asked.

Roman responded. "When we came over, the border got weaker. That's why the others have been able to invade. We found a way to protect us, but it needs to be renewed every day. We need to go reset it."

We sank out to the border.

"Are you sure that was for the best," I asked.

"Maybe not for us, but they deserved to know."

I turned to the border, knowing how weakened we are by this, but also how it will protect our famILY.


	5. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is really good at art, but he doesn't want the other side to know.

I sat in my room, trying to perfect my most recent sketch. Trying and failing. The nose wasn't ever quite right, no matter how many times I re-did it.

I knew that the common room was the perfect place to draw. A place where all aspects converged into a room almost the Sam's as Thomas' own.

But, then I would risk my art being seen, and, well, thg had isn't something I want.

I tried to draw the nose a few more times before moving on to something less realistic.

I turned the page of my sketchbook and began to draw all the others, myself and Thomas included. Once it had good line art, I grabbed my pencils and began to color. I didn't realize that I began my habit of moving around while drawing until I was halfway through coloring myself, and halfway to the common room.

I thought about going back to my room, but it was already too calming to go back to the corner of anxiety.

I stopped my coloring for a moment as I got to the common room and situated myself among the pillows and blankets.

I continued my coloring, having finished Deceit, Remus, and I, and, saving Thomas for last, started to color Patton.

But, speak of the devil, and he shall appear, as Patton walked into the room soon enough.

I quickly shut my sketchbook as soon as I detected another presence in the room, swiftly hiding it under a pillow. Not knowing what to do with the pencils, I hid them there, too.

"I thought I heard someone come down here," said Patton. "Heya kiddo!"

"Hi Patton. What are you doing down here?" I tried to sound as curious as possible, but that curiosity was mostly wondering when I could leave.

"Oh, I was just coming down to make dinner! I'll be in the kitchen."

Phew. I could get back to my room without him seeing the supplies. I waited as Patton got into the kitchen, then grabbed my stuff and walked until out of earshot. Then I raced back to my room to finish my drawing. I calmed down a bit and eventually finished the star in the center of Thomas' Steven Universe T-Shirt. 

Patton called for dinner then, and I left the stuff out on my bed as I washed up and went downstairs.

But, for some reason, once dinner finished, I had an unsuspected visitor in my room.

Roman had gone upstairs before me, but to find him snooping in my sketchbook wasn't what I thought I would see.

Roman noticed me staring at him. "These are really good," he said, definitely trying to make it better.

"For one, what are you doing in my room. Two, why are you looking through my sketchbook!"

"I just wanted to talk to you about that Disney marathon we mentioned earlier, and I stumbled upon a very good drawing of all of us. Signed by you, so I had to look."

I sighed, going over to him to take the sketchbook away. I grabbed it, closed it with a satisfying thump of the pages, and collected the pencils to put into the drawers of my desk.

Roman looked at me as I did this. "Why don't you like others to see your drawings?" he asked.

"You seem to forget I am the embodiment of anxiety."

Roman just nods. "Well, I personally love your art and would love to see more of it. Ta ta, Virgil."

As he walked away, I let a smile play on my lips. Maybe my drawings can be shared with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Random ts sides aus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a list of au ideas, probably will be updated. Comment if you want any of them to be a fic.

1\. Wicked au

\- Roman is Glinda  
\- Virgil is Elphaba  
\- Remy is Fiyero  
\- Patton is Nessarose  
\- Deceit is The Wizard  
\- Remus is Madame Morrible  
\- Picani is Doctor Dillamond  
\- Logan is Boq

If you don't know Wicked this was probably gibberish to you.

2\. DDLC au

(Just a random shower thought au)  
\- Thomas is the protagonist  
\- Roman is Monica  
\- Patton is Sayori  
\- Virgil is Natsuki  
\- Logan is Yuri  
There was a lot of deciding between Virgil and Logan's roles, but this was the best.

What the heck. After I make this so many people have the same au, DDLC came out a while ago, why does everyone have these aus now?

3\. Once Upon a Dream au

Basically a random book I read by Elizabeth J. Braswell.  
\- Roman is prince charming  
\- Virgil is Aurora  
\- Deceit is Maleficent  
I don't remember much else, I read the book about a year ago I think.

Hamilton au  
Including ts and friends and cartoon therapy

\- Virgil is Hamilton  
\- Deceit is Angelica  
\- Roman is Eliza  
\- Patton is John Laurens  
\- Logan is Lafayette  
\- Remus is Hercules Mulligan  
\- Remy is Aaron Burr  
\- Thomas is King George  
\- Joan is Samuel Seabury  
\- Picani is Washington  
\- Talyn is Jefferson  
\- Terrance is Madison  
That's what I have of that. Hamilton has a lot of characters, but I tried to do all the characters in songs. I think I'm only missing Charles Lee, Mariah Reynolds, Peggy, Philip and James Reynolds

That's it for now.


	7. Can I just rant about the new bloopers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go watch them if you haven't yet.

Ok. Well. There's not much in the bloopers themselves, but the fricken end.

SvS part two. Now, we have to pull this apart. 

The beginning is just svs, but the rest.

Right off the bat there is video game music and some cutscenes that are in that style. Thomas is upset, so clearly that is the discussion for the episode. 

I am very excited for the video game aspect.

There isnt that much info in the trailer, but it seems like it'd going to be amazing and I can't wait.

Please comment your opinions on the trailer.


	8. Sorry for inactivity on my account but my god the new sanders sides.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise to post content at some point, but writers block sucks. Especially when combined with artists block.

Ok, new episode!

It's just great, I don't know what to say. Go watch it if you haven't. Please avoid spoilers if you can, so watch first, read second.

On Thomas's Twitter, people have been pointing out the locked character in the thumbnail which is great.

Also, Deceit. He was my favorite character, but it was very close between him and Virgil. Now he's just the best, nothing else. Janus is just asking for mean girls references now.

Also, Switched is ruined. I will probably edit it. For continuity.

Edit: I was looking back through some scenes, and i looked a th Patton's inventory during the boss fight. It has references to so many episodes I swear. Like, it even has the potato from becoming a cartoon.

But that's my rant. Sorry for people subscribed to this fic who want actual content.

Yes, I do promise to post something other than a rant soon. I'll try to have a one-shot by the end of the weekend.


	9. Where's Virgil?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for svs pt 2
> 
> Like, major spoilers you have been warned
> 
> So some Virgil angst... And maybe a part two with Roman angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make the title like Where's Waldo, so there's that.

Virgil sat in his room. He was still stressed from his reveal and he hadn't shown his face in months. He knew that Thomas was at the wedding. He knew that Thomas would not appreciate his anxiety, but Virgil kept pacing his room.

He decided to look through Thomas's eyes, try to at least sort of affect the world around him.

As Virgil looked through Thomas's perspective, he saw him kicking open the front door.

Virgil sat back, watching as time went by.

Then he saw a shepard's cane take Logan.

Janus.

Of course it was. He was just taking revenge for the solution of the court case. Of course, of course of course.

Virgil noticed that Logan was now just Deceit in disguise.

Virgil's anxiety escalated Thomas's, making the situation escalate. 

Then, Patton lost control. Virgil was worried, and wanted to help, but he didn't want to ruin the situation more by presenting the problem of him being a previous dark side.

Then, Deceit revealed himself, and calmed Patton.

Virgil thought that was the last of it. That Janus would just do that one thing to gain trust.

Even when Deceit began to reveal his name, Virgil thought he would just say a fake one to gain more trust. Infiltrate.

Then, he said his real name.

Virgil was shocked, frozen in position as there was silence.

Then, he heard a laugh. 

Why was Janus so naive. 

Roman insulted Janus, Janus insulted him.

Virgil recognized the situation. It was the same as when he arrived. The same thing that caused him to duck out.

He knew Janus was stronger than him, but if it did come to worst, no one would go off him if he decided to leave.

Roman sank out, and Virgil sighed in relief, not wanting to deal with living through past memories any longer.

And then he heard the princely voice behind him.

"Hello there emo nightmare, haven't seen you in a while."

"Hello princey," Virgil spat

"What's the matter?" Rye woman asked, sitting next to him.

"Oh nothing, history repeats itself, I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh I'm sure you know. Do you need your memory jogged. I'm sure Patton has some memories stored somewhere."

Roman seemed to have a moment of realization. "So what, you're on his side now?!"

"I just think it's respectable what he is doing and has done."

"Why is that?! One moment ago you would've murdered him at any mention of him?! What changed?!"

"What changed was that he saved Patton, had some agreeable opinions. Trusted everyone enough to give his real name. Not some fake one. You know how long it took him to even reveal that to us 'dark sides'," he did finger quotes around 'dark sides'. " I didn't even know it until soon before I left, and i was the closest to him! He trusted you enough to give that name, and you laughed it off like that! Like some jerk. You got judged us because of Remus, you know. Don't throw everyone out like trash just because they remind you of someone you don't like." Virgil had tears growing in his eyes from trying to get his point across.

Roman looks stunned for a moment and looked back through Thomas's eyes. Deceits was getting less tense, which was good.

Virgil knew he needed to talk to Janus, so as soon as he sunk out, Virgil got out of his chair.

Janus also decided to go to the control room, because he appeared at the other end.

"Hello Janus," Virgil said. "Are you finally joining the club?"

"If the idiot behind you lets me."

Virgil looked behind him to see Roman shrinking back in his seat. He turned back around. "Eh, he got used to me," he shrugged.

Roman stood up and walked over, taking a breath. "So, do you promise to help Thomas?"

Janus looked stunned for a second. "Umm, yes? I guess? That's kind of th eff point of our existence, to be a part of him."

Roman nodded. "Well, get ready for Patton's Pestering, Logan's Logarithms, and Virgil's Vigilance because you're going to be here for a while."

Roman went to leave the two flabbergasted sides behind, but turned around last minute, yelling "Don't forget to get a onesie!"

Janus and Virgil laughed it up. Thet spent some time trying to break the still remaining ice, but they did and caught up with each other for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya I'd update.


	10. Where's Virgil pt 2: Not as it Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is not as he seems.
> 
> Read the last chapter for part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsympathetic Janus and Roman.
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> Also, implied Anxceit.

As Roman left the room his smile faded to a scowl.

Deceit didnt deserve a seat at the table after what he had done. After he manipulated him to get his way.

As Roman entered his shared room with Remus, he looked on in disgust at the other.

Remus looked over to him, a sad expression on his face. He had clearly been crying, but Roman didn't care.

As he walked over to his desk, Remus spoke up.

"You're not the only one he hurt, you know," Remus said.

"And how's that?" Roman asked back.

"It hurts that all he cares about is Birgil and Thomas. It's hard being stuck with only one other person and they only keep you around because they can't have someone else. Then, once they have a chance to get that person they call you evil."

Roman thought it over. He still hated Remus, but they seemed to have a common goal. 

"I'm willing to offer a truce, as we seem to want the same thing," he said.

"And what's that?" Remus asked.

"A dead snake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma do a part three. I'm also contemplating making this it's own fic. If you can, could you please comment so I know if you want that or not?
> 
> Also, I'm still processing PoF if you can't tell.


End file.
